Forum:Where Did Kingdom Hearts Legacy Go?
I know that I'll probable get some hate-mail for this, but as far as I can tell whenever I log on I see no new KHL forums or discussion. Where did it go, guys?? We need to get on this! Just because Saule has left doesn't mean we need to give up. Sure, he was the Big Cheese, but we can do this on our own. We did it before. To tell you the truth, I really want to get this going again! I like Kingdom Hearts Legacy, and would like to live to see KHL II. So let's go, guys. I'm not in charge, so someone needs to start this again! Xelak 21:57, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's not just because Saule's been inactive, but because of all the staff page stuff we've been working on that KHL has come to a standstill. Don't worry too much, Xelak. As we speak I am busy modeling a 3D version of the Shimmer Ethereal, just as I did the Xenoshadow (which I have totally finished). Once I'm done with that, we may get some more KHL activity. I'm hoping we can get back to it soon, too.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 16:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. But I honestly think that we have way too many characters as well as way too many users with different story/plot/development ideas... There just seems to be way too much chaos going on! Nobody really knows what to do, Saule hasn't been online for a month, and it seems like he is developing the story his way, and he will most likely just keep "forcing" us to do this thing his way... We did develop the story quite a bit in Saule's last absence, but once he returned, he didn't really like it and it looks like he will just flush most of it down the toilet... I am pretty sure that will happen again if we'll develop the story "our way" again! I personally think that a lot of Saules ideas for Aiden and Saule's stories, as well as the prequel are really bad, and I don't like a lot of things that I've seen since I've returned! I think that Kingdom Hearts Legacy is going down the wrong path! - Iceboy'' '' 17:29, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, well in that case why don't we start over? Trash everything except the basics, throw all current storylines out and this time regualte which people can join KHL! Xelak 21:27, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think that we should do something like that, but I don't know if anyone else agrees with me (except you :P). We shouldn't scratch everything out though, I mean, we'll still keep the basic ideas, plus some of the original plot (to keep Saule happy). I think that most of the "active" KHL users should get to keep their places as KHL members, but I guess we should "throw out" some characters that were added later on, and are technically unneeded and just make things more complicated (like characters of users that seem to have lost interest (e.g. Seraph), characters that seem really unneeded/irrelevant (e.g. Vector), and the non-user characters (e.g. Hanx, Valxoos and Xantos))... those are just some of the characters that we could dismiss in order to make things simpler and easier to follow. Oh, and also, the main thing we need to decide before we would start developing the story again is how we want to deliver the story; through whose eyes will we see the events flow? who will be the player? or will there be players? These are the things we should consider first. - Iceboy'' '' 23:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Here is my advice. START OVER!!! KHL has gotten so messy! Xiggie, I agree, as we talked about this already, and it seems now that the only way to save this story is to completely scrap it, albeit characters and general story ideas'. I like the idea of the Ethereal, so you should keep that too. But, as for the majority of everything else, TRASH IT. KHL didn't even need to get this big! To be honest, I think my story is more developed and organized than KHL, and I did that all by myself! (with a little help from maggosh) The point is, if you didn't staqrt accepting people's characters and ideas and alternate dimensions into it, it wouldn't have gotten so out of hand! My advice is simply, scrap about 80% of the project, and start over. Turn over a new leaf with Saule. Confront him next time he "pops in". That is the only way to fix the story at this point, and you know it. If Saule disagrees, maybe you can start your own Story, that's specifically La Lutte, or something. You're right, this is getting out of hand, and it's time to do something about it, before KHL completely destroys itself. -- 15:21, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm.....I have to admit, with Saule gone to who-knows-where doing who-knows-what, looking back at the KHL we have so far, it does seem very disorganized...but if we're gonna start from scratch (aside from characters, general story plot, and the Ethereal), how are we gona do it? And where should we start? Generally, we wanna focus on the storyline (And I will admit, Xashowd's search for the Remnants is more of a side-quest deal than anything...but it is important to me. And besides, Raxard makes a decent villain. He's simpler than Xashowd is at this point, and easier to work with), that's key. I think Saule has something going here, but we do need more organization...a central plot that all the characters can work around, even Xashowd and his loner quest. Saule's long absences can get annoying. I's been at least a month since his last post, and I'm not sure if he's actively checking up on things here (Ergo, no activity from him (posts and such) that I am capable of noticing. Where is the thing that tells you if users are active?). I did re-send the email as a totally new message, but he's either gotten a new e-mail adress, or he's not checking up on it. Aside from that, I am all for the Ethereal that we have going so far (Light-based enemies instead of Darkness-based), but we do need to get the whole posession thing straight (Ergo, we need to decide which Heartless/Nobodies the Ethreal can possess, and shrink the list of possessed Heartless so that it's not too extensive and confusing). I suppose if we're gonna start over, which characters should we keep? I'd like to keep Xashowd and Raxard in, though I admit Xashowd will need some work. Once we have a central plotline, I'm sure I can find a decent spot for him. Asde from that, active users characters for sure. ENX has slipped a bit, but I like Hellius Shadoe's story. I'm not sure if Vector's that unnecessary to KHL, He has an interaction with Trois set up that they are agreed on (as far as I know). Good thing is, he has the Nightverse to fall back on if KHL doesn't work for him (It's a wonder he hasn't posted in this forum yet...)...Anything I missed?--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 16:35, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... there are a few other characters that have been added to KHL, but do have little as nothing to do with the actual storyline. But anyway, I think that if we do this, we should start the rebuilding by sketching up the basic story of Aiden and Saule, and setting up the background of the story (aka Xelot's story). Then we should move on to "important" side-characters and then less-important side-characters. Then we should think about the end; how do we want the story to end? (It has become pretty clear that many of us want to make this a two part story (KHL & KHLII)). Then once the end has been discussed enough for us to decide what goes down there, and how the next story will begin, we move on to making the details of the story more clear; deciding which worlds to use and who will go where and do what. ONce all that is completed, we would move on to the details of every event in every world and how the story would unfold to the viewer/reader/player. At least that's what I think we should do. - Iceboy'' '' 19:54, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Good. I've actually gotten someone to agree wtih my ideas for once in my life. So, here's what we need, based on everyone's input: *Destruction of current stroyline. If Saule isn't going to be on here regularly, we need to get him to let us run this. *Battle System - I know this has been experimented on, but we need a working model *Revamping of La Lutte. We have way too many characters, even in this one group. I think we should keep: #Xaelus #Hanx (if only because of the Silicon) #Xahno #Xiggie #trois #Delacriox #Reignoux (because they're trois' characters) #Axane #and Xelak *Backstories on all the other main characters. e.g., #Aiden/Saule #Kami/Xelot and what really happened to Mickey when Kami defeated him. I think, because Saule has basically gone as dormant as Mt. St. Helens, that Xiggie and trois should work on that. I'd be glad to work out La Lutte and what they do, and if we can get Lego to help with some of this, whilst SX is working on Xashowd's part, we should be able to pull something together soon. So far, we can keep the Ethereal and the basic storyline Saule revealed. Anything else? Xelak 21:31, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :I actually came up with a pretty good base story to use for Olet/Xelot/Kami a while ago, but nobody seemed to care... I can't remember where I put it up though... as it was before I "left"... but I could just write it again. It explains how Olet became Kami and "created" Xelot and the Ethereal. I think that the battle system was pretty much decided, but the STAT system was a bit... undecided. I think that we should throw Hanx out if we ditch the other AIs... Anyway, I have some ideas for what really happens to Mickey and co... some ideas that I think are good :P - Iceboy'' '' 22:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Sounds pretty good to me. The only reason I would've kept Hanx is because he's practically the reason behind the Mana article I created. Oh, and where's the article for the battle system? I thought it was the other way around, with the stats having been worked out and the battle system needing deciding...but I digress. Any Mickey ideas at this point would be good, I think... Can you get the other users over here? I think everyone should get in on this. Bossman Arrives! 04:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Check this out: TA-DAA - Iceboy'' '' 14:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I believe that when Kami defeated King Mickey, Mickey got turned into a statue, and currently resides in a garden/courtyard inside Remnant Citadel. I like that idea myself, as it gives us a chance to revive him near the end of the story if we want. I agree on both parts. There was a small dispute about the battle system, and the stat system also has some things that need working out. That's what I can remember from where we left off on it. I'll definitely find some way to work Xashowd in. He's still going to go around the worlds and collect the Remnants, but maybe....Aha! Idea Spark! Ok, this is what I thought of. Those of you who have read my story so far know of the Dark Fenrir, Right? Well, what I'm thinking is that after Xashowd awakens from the Vampire's Sleep and explores Hollow Bastion, he finds the Dark Fenrir (in the guise of Master Xehanort) in the Dark Depths. The two have a conversation, the fenrir officially bestows the Mark of the Winds (plot device that is revealed during Xashowd's dream, Chapters 29-32) upon him, Xashowd asks why he attacked his village eleven years ago, and the D.F. says he will answer that question, but only if Xashowd does his job of helping to restore balance to the worlds, then assigns him the task of defeating Lord Kami. Xashowd agrees, but tells the Fenrir that he is weakened due to the "interruption" of the Sleep, and won't be able to defeat him in his current state. The Fenrir acknowleges this, and tells him to seek out La Lutte, that he will find allies within the group. The Fenrir vanishes without telling him where to find them, so Xashowd sets off to explore the worlds in search of them (starting at Castle Oblivion and going on from there, using it as a "home base" world). We can discuss what happens when Xashowd finally finds them, and when. As for the Remnants, it can be like a sidequest thing (Like Final Mix+'s Puzzle Pieces). He can find them in objects (like the Demyx Statue in Shrine City that we agreed upon), from defeated bosses, as gifts/rewards from allies (I've got an idea for a Kexon interaction thing for this, so if you're on NX, I'd like to speak with you on that), and even in the occasional treasure chest. Sound good? I think it's pretty decent for an on-the-fly idea.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 14:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... you do realize that Hollow Bastion is Radiant Garden in KHL, and the Dark Depths can not be accessed, as the keyhole to the world has been locked, and the place has been completely re-decorated :P But I think that we could make this be the reason why Xashowd is after Kami, and join "La Lutte". Please read [[User blog:Xiggie/KHL ideas: Olet/Kami/Xelot's story + interaction with Aiden and Saule|the KHL Ideas blog post]] I just recently finished. - Iceboy'' '' 19:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I meant the Dark Depths in KHII, where you fight Sephiroth later on in the game. And I'm kinda assuming that Radiant Garden went back to being Hollow Bastion due to Kami's rule of the worlds. If not, well, I can find another place for them to meet (Perhaps the Postern?). Glad to hear your approval in any case. And sure, I'll go take a look at it (Read: Thouroughly read it).--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 16:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, this all looks good guys. So now someone (Xig? trois?) needs to start an "official" Legacy story page and write the whole story down there, leaving nothing out and with none of that "updating" crap Saule did...nothing against him, but it confused the hell out of me. After that, we can finally finalize a battle system, characters/weapons, and then start this thing! Bossman Arrives! 00:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, Crap! I almost forgot. The reason Saule hasn't been on is because his been really busy with (a fairly long list here): :Another game he's working on :School :Work :Girlfriend :And from what he's told me, he plans on just giving us the whole storyboard an turning the project over to Xiggie. No exact confirmation yet, but that's the gist of what I got. He just wants you guys to know.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 16:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I have to say that if he isn't going to pay any attention to KHL, or doesn't see himself able to check in and stuff, he should "retire". I'd be happy to "take over" if that is the case ^^ - Iceboy'' '' 19:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds good to me. I wouldn't mind Xig taking over. Xiggie Takeover Henchman! 21:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC)